Kissing Fool
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Sirius and Remus overhear two girls talking about what a great kisser Sirius is. This leads to some experimentation and some startling revelations. Slash [SiriusRemus]


TITLE: "Kissing Fool"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG  
GENRE: Romance/Humor  
PAIRINGS: Sirius/Remus  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: They're not mine. Obviously.

"Kissing Fool"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

Remus Lupin was basically your average seventeen your old boy. Well, he was smarter than your average seventeen year old boy. And he had this very mysterious persona. And, you know, he was a wizard. ...Okay so maybe he wasn't that average. But Remus Lupin also had a dark, terrible secret. A deep, dark, mysterious, terrible, horrific, bone-chilling, and a whole lot more creepy adjectives kind of secret. You see, Remus Lupin, was in fact... A WEREWOLF! 

But this story has nothing to do with that. 

This story begins with Remus walking down the steps to the common room, but he stops when he hears two girls talking. "Oh, he's so great! The way he looks, that hot sexy body!" Remus peeked behind the wall and saw Forlay Jinako and Jo Romanelli, two Gryffindor sixth years, excitedly discussing, what else, boys. 

_Yes_, Remus thought, _But what boy?_

"I just love that Sirius Black." 

_Well that answers that. _

"Oh I know, but the best thing about dating Sirius Black," _Oh, that's right, those two used to date Sirius. Jo was one of the longest relationships Sirius ever had. I think they went out for nearly three days. _"Was his kiss." 

"Oh he was such a good kisser! The soft touch of his lips!" 

"The taste of butterbeer on his mouth!" 

"The way he gently nibbled on my mouth!" 

"The feel of his tongue groping my throat!" 

"Hey what's going on?" Remus turned around at the voice whispering in his ear. _Speak of the devil._

"Shh, Sirius. Just be quiet and listen." 

The two boys listened as the hyped up fangirls chattered away, "It was so incredible, kissing him was like winning the lottery!" 

"Kissing him was like getting married!" 

"Oh, it was better than that!" 

"It was!" 

The two broke out in a fit of giggles and Sirius took this moment to question Remus, "Who are they talking about?" 

"You don't recognize them?" Remus stared at him in disbelief. 

"No. Why? Should I?" 

"They're talking about you." 

"They are?" 

"Yeah, you went out with them. Remember?" 

Sirius thought about this for a moment. "No." 

"Not surprising." 

"I don't ever rem-" 

"Shh. They're talking again." 

Jo, desperately trying to stop giggling, continued the conversation, "I wanted to go out with Sirius just because I had heard so many girls talk about his kiss." 

"Well, I fell in love for the first time kissing Sirius!" 

Jo blushed at what she was about to say, "Well, I had my first orgasm kissing Sirius!" 

"Really? Me too!" 

"That's so great! Oh Sirius is so great!" 

"What I wouldn't give to be kissing him again!" 

"I know!" 

The two sighed as Forlay looked at the wall clock, "Oh! We're gonna be late for the I Love Sirius Black meeting!" 

"Oh! Let's go!" 

Forlay and Jo rushed out of the common room, leaving Sirius and Remus alone. Sirius, after having already large ego severely boosted, felt the urge to gloat coming on, "I guess it's not hard to see-" 

Sirius's bragging was cut off however as Remus grabbed the side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a minute he let go and calmly walked into the common room and began studying. Sirius was completely flabbergasted and stammering as he followed. "That was... What the... I mean... What the hell was that?" 

Without so much as batting an eye Remus answered, "Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." 

The calmed Sirius downed some, as it gave him a chance to have his ego boosted a little bit more, "And?" 

"It was okay. I've had better." 

"What!? You've had better!? Didn't you hear those girls raving about how good a kisser I am!?" 

"Yeah, I heard them. You weren't bad. I was just saying I've had better." 

"Well, that's just because you caught me off guard. Here, I'll show you how good a kisser I am." Sirius crossed the room to where Remus was and proceeded to do basically the same thing Remus did to him. He grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a long deep kiss, gently nibbling on his friend's lip and he massaged his mouth with his tongue. "There. How was that?" 

"That was really good." 

Sirius smiled, _I knew I was the best_. "Thought so." 

"I've still had better." 

"WHAT!?" Sirius was in a total state of shock. Kissing was what he was known for. That was one of the better kisses he'd ever preformed and here the person was saying they've had _better_! "That is not possible! Let me try again!" Again he pulled his best friend close to him as he locked their lips in a tight embrace. As the two tongue wrestled Sirius ran his hands through Remus's hair and gently massaged his neck. However, when he found himself starting to get aroused he decided to end the kiss. "What about that?" 

"Still, I've had better." 

"Oh, come here." Sirius pounced on top of Remus, knocking both of them to the floor. 

***** 

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's hot, sweaty, and very naked body as the two laid together in Sirius's bed. They were both coated with sweat and panting heavily from their strenuous activities, but Sirius still had the strength to ask one question, "So, how was _that_?" 

Remus panted as he struggled for an answer, "That was, wow, I mean, wow. That was incredible." 

_Yeah,_ Sirius thought with a smile_, That's what I wanted to hear._

Remus rested his head against Sirius's shoulder and smiled, "But I've had better." 


End file.
